


I Am Gonna Try To Make His World Better:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: When The Skies Turn Gray Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Accident, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Children, Collapse/Fainted, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Death, Dinner, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, Family Dinners, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sons, Torture, Unconsciousness, Violence, recovering, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Ever since they came back from helping to rescue Doris from being in prison, Steve wasn't sure how he felt, after getting the truth from his mother about her past, What will Danny & the team do for him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!**This starts my series, Enjoy this one with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Ever since they came back from helping to rescue Doris from being in prison, Steve wasn't sure how he felt, after getting the truth from his mother about her past, What will Danny & the team do for him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*This starts my series, Enjoy this one with my compliments!!!!*

 

It killed Detective Danny "Danno" Williams to see his lover, & partner so sad after finding out finally what had happened nearly 25 years ago with his mother, Doris McGarrett, faking her death, & helping Wo Fat, by letting him go. Also, There was Morocco, & he learned all that he needed to, & his ex, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins telling him, that if she didn't join the CIA, she would had accepted his marriage proposal.

 

The Five-O Commander just let out his emotions, when he saw Danny, & knew that he could be vulnerable with him, so he basically filled him in on what he missed, & just his emotions out, 7 years worth of emotions, & frustrations, that came to the surface, & he felt better knowing that he never has to hide anything from his lover, & never be afraid to tell him anything. He relaxed more, when Danny brought over their children from Danny & Rachel's marriage, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, & Grace Williams to visit, The family had enjoyed some quiet time together.

 

Being in his element helped a lot, The Former Seal was enjoying playing with the kids, Giggling & splashing around was the best cure, especially for what Steve went through. "Are you feeling better, Baby ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked, as they were setting up for dinner that night, "Yeah, Being with the kids helped clear my head a bit", & they got their little family together, & had a wonderful dinner, that Danny had lovingly put together.

 

Steve had nightmares still about the last time that he was being held by Wo Fat, & being tortured & abused by him, Danny was woken up by his thrashing, & moving around, He sighed, cause he hates to see his lover in so much pain. He soothed him, by rubbing his abs, & giving little kisses to the side of his head, The Former Seal sighed contently now in his sleep, & settled down, & hugged the blond to him, & cuddled against him, which Danny didn't mind one bit.

 

A couple of days later, Everything was calm at Five-O HQ, & everyone was doing some paperwork, Steve got up to get some coffee, when everything that had happened to him hit at once, As he was hitting the ground, He called out, "Danno", & fell to the ground unconscious, laid there for awhile. The Team had no idea that something had happened to their love one.

 

It was break time, Everyone wanted to have a snack & coffee, Danny went to get his lover from his office, & exclaimed to see his form on the floor, "STEVE !!!", He screamed out, bringing the others towards him, "I am gonna get a pillow", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, & hurried into his office, grabbing one from his couch, & was back instantly, "I will get a glass of water", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, & the ex-surfer went to Steve's mini-fridge, & got one, They got Steve settled on the couch, after Captain Lou Grover helped him get Steve on to it, & settled. "Will he be okay ?", The Former SWAT Commander asked with a concern.

 

"He will be just fine, It's that everything happened, Finally caught up to him, Can we shoot Doris on principle alone ?", he asked angrily, The Team gave him a chuckle, & said in unison, "No", as they gathered around him. "Danno ?", Steve mumbled in his sleep, "It's okay, Babe, I am right here, I **_am not_** going anywhere", The Handsome Brunette settled back down, "I am gonna try to make his world a lot better, The Former New Jersey Native vowed,  & he has no doubt, that their ohana will help him do it.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
